Dark Side Masters
DSM was founded back in the summer of 2005,when legendary members Vader,Reaper and Greevious decided to to leave their previous clan BOB to start their own.Once they had made their clan,they brought fellow BOB members with them,which included Vaxxx,Spaceslug,Spartan,m2n2 and former BOB leader Scipio.During the days of Star Wars Battlefront game,it was all about setting up the roster and recruiting new members for the next installment of the game.DSM recruited future leaders,Maul and Tyranus,also recruiting members Hellbird,Dudegolong,Valor and Viper.During the recruitng process,DSM would bump heads with fellow original battlefront clans like SWA,DSF,JKO,and their old clan BOB.Even when SWA tried to raid the newcomers and in the end,DSM proved worthy.The clan had 5 Divisons.The Demolition which was lead by Greevious,The Snipers which was lead by Maul,the Air Force which was lead by Spartan,the Marines,which was lead by Vaxxx,and the Dark Order which was lead by Vader and Reaper.Once everything was set,They were ready to go for Battlefront 2. Once Star Wars Battlefront 2 was released,everyone from the clan didn't waste any time,and the battle begun.On the first week,they recruited longtime members Bacara and Ed.They had many clan battles with the likes of JKO,BOB,KOR,ECU,SWA,DSF,UOA,SOF and in the end came out victorious and proved to be a dominant force on Battlefront 2.But towards the end of 2005,there were a few members that tried to take over the clan,which started with Scipio.The biggest mistake he ever made was that he told loyal members Maul and Tyranus which they immediately told Vader and with that,Scipio was kicked out of the clan.He did come back eventually along with his girlfriend at that time Michelle who ended up staying with DSM to this very day.Another member that like get along with Vader was Valor.who himself claimed to every member that he was planning to join rival clan UOA which he did,but throughout the year of 2006,Valor went back and forth from UOA to DSM until he finally left in the summer of 2006.Once 2006 hit,DSM was on a roll.recruiting Air force greats like Airblade,Slifar and Exile. In the Spring of 2006,it was time for a change to the DSM roster.Vader decided to start a council,in which all the dark order members and the leaders of each division would meet every week and discuss certain changes or member promotions in the clan.The original line up started with Vader,Reaper,Greevious,Maul,Spartan and Vaxxx.But that didn't last long at all since spartan had to take a break from battlefront for a few months which lead to Tyranus becoming the new leader of the Air Force.Also Maul was promoted to the dark order and Bacara was named the new sniper General.And Vader recruited an apprentice who was Yoda.This line up lasted all the way until 2007 and still stands as the true leaders of DSM to this very day because of the impact every member made.Once summer of 2006 happened,Vader wanted to recruit Tyranus to the Dark Order but the biggest problem was that there was no one he felt could replace him.Hellbird who loved the air force,wanted to get the leadership but had a major attitude problem towards other members in the clan,especially vader.Vader finally decided to promote Tyranus and make reaper the temporary leader of the air force which lead to big argument between vader and hellbird,but after a couple days,they made for the time being.Towards the end of 2006,DSM engaged in the one of their most memorable wars ever against SWA.It all started how SWA leader Obi wan and Vader never got along to the point where they wanted to prove to each other who was the better team.It all came down to a 5 on 5 showdown.But SWA didn't know that Vader had already recruited 2 former members of SWA to join DSM in the battle.Malak and Ratchet turned their back on SWA to join alongside with Tyranus,Bacara and Dudegolong to win 5 times in a row.In a sense of panic,SWA claimed a DQ against DSM when a member went inside a vehicle when everyone had already died and the game was over.This started a verbal argument between both clans until they made an agreement and had Vader represent DSM to face SWA's Jango in a 2 out of 3 match.And to make sure nothing went wrong Tyranus and Obi Wan represented both sides to watch the opponent and make sure nothing happened.In the end Vader won the match and ended the war between SWA.. In 2007,when the next gen systems came out,Alot of DSM members were planning to move to the 360 and ps3.Which started when Greevious who was now named alchemist was the first to get the 360.Vader started another division called DGE,which recruited longtime members,Excalibur and Young God.And he had a new apprentice after yoda left.His name was Spinesplitta and he was one of the most memorable members in history.And towards the end of 2007 recruited Vanpelt,who ended up taking over as leader for star wars battlefront 2 once everyone had bought the new systems.Since the whole clan were split on choosing which video game system.The whole clan decided to have a ps3 and 360 divison.The 360 on was lead by Tyranus,along side with Reaper and alchemist.And the ps3 division was leader by Vader alongside maul and their first recruit onslaught.Even though ps3 didn't have as much members as 360,they still did manage with the likes of spaceslug returning,and former ally daredevil helping.They were able to keep a long term roster until 2009 with playing games like resistance,warhawk,call of duty and battlefield.Meanwhile on the 360.Spartan who was now named undeadwarrior returned to DSM and after 2 years,Valor came back as well.Going into 2008 was big for DSM with those current members,along with new and current memebers today,Frazier,linky,tyty,bloodbath,etc.DSM was unstoppable again.Continuing their clan battles on Call of duty 4 and Halo 3.Frazier who showed true leadership early was made general within his first year.Also Airblade and Vaxxx returned to 360 to join the crew.Everything was going great until back on ps2 Category:Founding of DSM Category:Star Wars Battlefront 2 Category:The Council and New Leaders - 2006 Category:DSM vs SWA - 2006 Category:Founding of DSM Category:Clans